1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow passage component forming a flow passage through which a liquid flows in its inside.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a “flow passage component composed of ceramics, or the like” is known, which includes a flow passage through which a liquid passes in its inside, and which injects the liquid from an opening which is an end of the flow passage and is formed on an outer wall surface. Such a flow passage component is used in a wide variety of fields, for example, as a device for producing a DNA chip, an “actuator for injecting a liquid” (e.g., a fuel injection device), an ink injection device for an ink jet printer, a fuel cell (SOFC), a switching device, and a sensor.
A wall surface (flow passage wall surface) forming the flow passage of the flow passage component may be covered by/with a protection film formed of a paraxylylene-based polymer for the purpose of improving a water-resistance property, a chemical resistance property, an electrical insulation property, a heat resistance property, a strength, or the like (refer to a patent literature 1). The paraxylylene-based polymer may also be referred to as “Parylene (Trademark).” Accordingly, the protection film formed of the paraxylylene-based polymer is also simply referred to as a “parylene-film.”